The Louds Go Bats
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Loud family takes a road trip to Gotham City. But when Lynn Sr. and Rita end up kidnapped, the Loud children cross paths with Gotham's dark knight himself, Batman!
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by the Scooby Doo and Guess Who? episode, 'What a Knight for a Dark Knight,' here's a special story just for you! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

In Royal Woods, Michigan, Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud were packing up their luggage in the family van. "Okay, kids! Vanzilla's ready to roll!" Lynn Sr. called to the upstairs.

The house shook as thunderous footsteps of the eleven Loud children came stampeding down the stairs and piled inside Vanzilla.

"ROAD TRIP!" Luna Loud wailed, strumming her guitar.

"OMG! I can't wait to text this to Bobby!" Lori gushed, skittering away on her phone.

"This vacation weekend in Gotham City is gonna be awesome!" said Lincoln.

Rita looked back to her kids with a serious look on her face. "Kids, this isn't a vacation. This is a very important job your father has been given."

"We know, mom. said Leni. She blinked. "Um, what was it again?"

Lynn Sr. started up Vanzilla and drove off down the road. "I've been hired by Bruce Wayne himself to cater at his big charity event at the Gotham Grand Hotel!"

"Who's Bruce Wayne?" asked Lana.

"He's only one of the most big time businessmen ever!" said Lynn Sr. "I have to put my best foot forward for him!"

"Let me see what I can look up." Lori looked up Bruce Wayne on her phone. Once she found his picture, she gasped at the sight of it.

"What is it, Lori?!" asked a concerned Leni.

Lori put a hand over her racing heart. "He's...he's...literally so dreamy..." The teenage blonde gushed, melting into her seat.

The rest of the Loud sisters looked at Bruce Wayne's picture. They all gasped and felt their hearts flutter. Well, all except Lucy.

Bruce Wayne was remarkably handsome. His short, jet black hair, strong, square jaw. His proud eyes and charming smile made the Loud girls gush with love sickness.

Lola snatched Lori's phone and swooned over the photo. "What a man!" She sighed and began fanning herself.

Leni then took Lori's phone. "He is sooooo gorge! I can't even!" She let out a squeal of excitement.

Lisa took Lori's phone from Leni. "Indeed. Truly a remarkable specimen of manhood..." She started to drool over Mr. Wayne's photo until Lori took her phone back.

"Hands off my phone!" snapped Lori.

"I hope Mr. Wayne needs musical entertainment at his charity event!" Luna said hopefully. "Maybe a love song..."

"Ooh! Good idea! Maybe he'll hire us as entertainment for the charity!" said Luan. "He can pay us with a date with him!" Her cheeks began to blush.

"Sigh. Who cares about billionare businessmen?" Lucy deadpanned.

"Kids! Don't get too crazy!" Lynn Sr. warned. "This isn't a Bruce Wayne fan fair! It's a very serious occasion!"

"But why can't we have some fun? You let us tag along!" said Lynn.

"Only because Aunt Ruth is visiting her cats at the vet's and Pop-pop is vacationing with Myrtle in the Bahamas." Rita reminded them. "We had no choice."

"What do you mean, 'You had no choice'?" asked Lynn Jr. "Can't you trust us to be home alone for a few days?"

"No." Rita and Lynn Sr. said in unison.

The Loud children were shocked by their parents' brutal honesty.

* * *

After a long drive, the family finally arrived at Gotham City. It was already night time. Lynn Sr. pulled over to a lavish mansion.

"Whoa! Is this the hotel we're gonna be crashing at?" asked Luna. "Rad!"

Lynn Sr. shook his head. "No, Luna. This is Mr. Wayne's mansion. Your mother and I are going to discuss the dinner plans with Alfred Pennyworth, he's Mr. Wayne's butler."

"Awesome!" said Lincoln. Before the Louds could unbuckle their seat belts, Rita spoke up.

"You kids stay in the car until we get back." Rita said sternly. "Then we'll drive to the hotel we're staying at."

"What?! Can't we go inside with you?! Please! Please! Please! Please! Pleeeeeeease!" Luan pleaded.

"No, Luan! If anything happens in that mansion because of you kids, Mr. Wayne is gonna make us literally pay for it!" said Rita. She and her husband got out of the car and walked to the mansion together.

The Loud kids sat in Vanzilla, feeling really cheesed off.

"I can't believe Mom and Dad! Who do they think they are keeping us on a short leash like this?!" Lynn complained.

"Well, they are the parents, Lynn. It comes with the job." said Lincoln. "And personally, I don't blame them. I mean, we're no angels. We're the Loud family. We're notorious for making big messes. Remember that time we went to that luxury spa hotel and completely ruined it?"

"Or the time we nearly ruined Dad's grand opening of his restaurant with all our promos?" Lucy added.

"Or the time we nearly missed our reservation at the Weeping Willows Resort & Lodge." Leni mentioned.

"Or the time-" Lisa began

"OKAY! Enough!" Lori shouted, cutting Lisa off. She sighed. "We literally ruin everything. That's why Mom and Dad don't trust us."

"Yeah..." the other Louds agreed in disappointment.

Lincoln looked out the car window, crushed. "Maybe Mom and Dad would be better off without us."

Just then, Lincoln saw something burst through the roof of Wayne Manor. "WHOA! Guys! Look at that!" Lincoln jumped out of the car. His sisters followed and were all shocked to see a large, winged creature flying away from Wayne Manor.

"Holy Schmoly!" Lana exclaimed. "What was that thing?!"

"I don't know! But it came from Wayne Manor!" Lincoln pointed to the mansion. "Mom and Dad must be in trouble!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the kids stormed the mansion and were shocked to see it completely ransacked.

"Dude! Someone totally trashed the place!" Luna gasped.

"But what about Mom and Dad?!" Luan started to panic. Lily looked ready to cry.

"Everyone don't panic!" Lori said, her voice shaking. "Let's just split up and find Mom and Dad!"

The Louds nodded and took off in all directions to find their parents. Lincoln, Leni, Lucy and Lynn ventured down one of the hallways.

"I hope Mom and Dad are okay." Lincoln said.

"And Mr. Wayne!" Leni looked at the destroyed furniture. "Who knows what kind of monster would want to hurt that hunk?!"

"Sigh. Why must you swoon over mortal men so easily?" Lucy said with annoyance.

Lynn scoffed. "Boy, Lucy. You really need to get out more..." Her voice trailed off.

Lucy saw Lynn turn as pale as her. Lincoln gasped, fear clotted his throat. He looked like he wanted to scream. And Leni looked absolutely terrible. She shivered, stammering in fright as she pointed to something behind Lucy.

Lucy spun around. "Gasp!"

Behind her was a menacing figure draped in a black disguise. His solid white eyes made his glare even more frightening. He looked like a giant black bat.

Before the man could speak, Leni let out a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! MONSTER!" Leni screamed and made a mad dash down the hallway.

Lynn and Lincoln screamed as they ran off too. Lincoln looked back and saw Lucy still standing before the masked monster, her mouth agape. "Lucy! What are you doing?!"

Lucy didn't move at all. She just kept staring and staring at the bat-like man. Lincoln grabbed Lucy's arm and tried to pull her to safety, but the figure shot out a lasso and tied up the two kids.

The rest of the Louds were looking for their parents until Leni and Lynn came screaming into the room. Lynn slammed the door behind her and gripped onto the doorknob.

"Lynn?! Leni?! What's going on?!" asked Lori.

"A m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m..." Lynn stammered, terrified.

"A MONSTER!" Leni screamed. "THERE'S A MONSTER IN HERE! A HORRIBLE, TERRIFYING MONSTER!"

"A monster?!" Lola and Lana squealed in fright.

"Yeah! He was huge! Like, he had muscles to go with his muscles!" said Lynn.

"And he had these scary eyes and looked like a giant icky bat!" Leni quivered in repulse and fear. "He was even scarier than Lucy!"

"And THAT'S saying something!" said Lynn. She blinked. "Wait! Where is Lucy?!"

Leni gasped. "And Lincoln! The monster must have gotten them! What do we do?! What do we do?! What do we do?!"

Now all the Louds began to panic. Even Lori! Just as their panic began to spiral out of control, a small metal can dropped into the room, unleashing a strange gas.

Luan coughed. "Whoa! Who ripped the ripe one?!" She started to laugh, but suddenly began to yawn, feeling sleepy.

Lori started to feel woozy, she struggled to stay awake. "So sleepy..."

One by one, the Loud sisters fell into a deep, deep slumber. Once they were all out cold, the bat-like figure came out of hiding and advanced toward them.

* * *

Lynn started to wake up after smelling a strong odor. She snorted awake and gasped when she saw the bat monster looming over her. Upon closer inspection, this wasn't a bat monster. It was a man dressed like a bat.

Lynn also noticed she was tied up with Lincoln and Lucy while the rest of her sisters were tied up in pairs of three.

"Hey, Lynn." Lincoln said meekly.

Lynn growled at the bat-like man. "Why, you!" She tried to break her ropes. "Let us go, you dirtbag!"

"Save your strength." said the man. His voice was deep, imposing, yet smooth as silk.

"Yeah, Lynn. We're kind of _tied up_ at the moment." Luan joked. She laughed as her sisters groaned.

"Really, Luan?!" Lola chided. "We're being held prisoner by some crazy guy in a Dracula costume!"

The Dracula dressed man frowned and approached Leni, who was still asleep. He used a bottle of smelling salts to wake her up.

Leni eyes fluttered opened and let out a yawn. She lazily looked over to Lori and Luna, whom she was tied up with. "Oh, hey, guys. Good morning." She yawned again. "I had the craziest dream."

"It wasn't a dream." said her captor. Leni took one look at him and screamed.

"IT'S THE MONSTER!" Leni tried to run away, but couldn't get free.

"What do you want from us?!" asked Lori in the most scared voice. "Who are you?!"

The man's eyes narrowed. "I am Batman. And what I want are answers."

"OKAY! I confess! I confess! I did it!" Leni wailed.

The Batman raised a brow. "You kidnapped Alfred Pennyworth?"

Leni blinked. "What? No, I didn't do that."

"Then what are you confessing to, dummy?!" snapped Lola.

Leni looked at her sister. "I thought he knew I used your pageant gowns to make a new outfit."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Lola screeched. She tried free herself so she could strangle Leni. "YOU'RE LUCKY I'M TIED UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Enough!" shouted Batman. Amazingly, Lola immediately went silent.

"Who are you kids and why are you here?" demanded Batman.

"W-We're the Loud family." Lincoln answered. "I'm Lincoln and these are my sisters. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily."

"We came here because our dad was going to do a catering job for Bruce Wayne. Our parents came here to discuss it with his butler." said Leni. She gasped. "Wait a minute! Is Mr. Wayne okay?! You didn't try to drink his blood, did you?!"

Lori sighed in annoyance. "Leni! He's not a vampire!"

"Yeah, if he was a vampire, I would know." said Lucy. She looked back at the Batman and smiled. "Although, I can't say I'm disappointed." Blush formed on her pale cheeks.

"Okaaay...anyway, we were sitting in Vanzilla and saw some crazy monster fly out of the mansion." Lincoln continued. "So we came in here to see if Mom and Dad were okay."

"We didn't do any of this! Honest!" Luan insisted. "We just want our parents back!"

"Yeah, dude! You can trust us! We're totally legit!" Luna grunted as she struggled in her binds. "Can you untie us now? These ropes are killing me!"

Batman looked at the kids. They looked scared, genuinely scared. Their words sounded honest. Sensing that they were telling the truth, Batman took out a small remote from his utility belt and pushed it's red button. The ropes tying the children broke off.

"Ugh, finally!" Lori got up and stretched.

"So...what now, Mr. Batman?" asked Lincoln.

"Don't worry. I'll find your parents. In the meantime, I'll call Commissioner Gordon and have him sent you to the police station." He turned to leave but Lynn jumped in his path.

"Whoa! Not so fast, Spooky! We have to find our parents too!" Lynn said sharply.

Lana joined her side. "Yeah! We're coming with you!"

"We have a right to know where our parents are!" Leni added. "You can't just keep us away while they're in danger!"

"Poo poo! Poo poo!" Lily said, agreeing with Leni.

But Batman was not having it. Without warning, he jumped back and threw a smoke bomb at the children. The kids gagged from the fumes and lost conciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln grumbled as he came to. "Ohhhh...what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" snapped Lola. "That rat bat knocked us out again! And now we're at the police station locked in this smelly jail cell!"

It was true. Lincoln and his sisters were at the Gotham police department.

"Hey! You kids quiet down in there!" said a large man. He wore a grey trench coat and a hat over his short, scraggly black hair. He took the toothpick out of his mouth and pointed it at the kids. "It's bad enough the Batman is out there solving OUR crimes, he had the commisioner put me on babysitting duty!"

"Um, who are you?" asked Lincoln.

"Detective Harvey Bullock." said the man. "And I'll thank you kids to keep it down!" He kicked his feet onto his desk and indulged on his coffee and donuts.

"Oh, man! What are we going to do?!" Lincoln said, worried.

"Nothing." said Lori, skittering on her phone. "We're locked in here like animals and there's literally nothing we can do about it."

"You got that right, Goldilocks." said Detective Harvey. He closed his eyes and started to snore.

"Sigh..." Lucy sighed, smiling as she wrote on some paper.

"What's got you smiling, Luc?" asked Lynn.

"I wrote a poem about Batman." Lucy began to read her poem. "Batman. His cape and cowl, black as night. His haunting leer brings such fright. A phantom of the shadows, and my delight. Batman."

Leni snapped her fingers. "Nice poem, Luc! Very spooky!"

"Sounds like someone's got a crush!" Luan said teasingly.

"Sigh. I admit it. The Batman, a fellow creature of the night. How could I not resist his mysterious charm? His brooding demeur? His voice so deep and soulful like a ten foot grave?" Lucy hugged her poem to her chest. "Siiiiigh..."

"And the fact that he gives me the creeps?" said Lola.

"Not to mention he locked us up here!" Lynn said. "I owe that dirtbag a knuckle sandwich with a mega wedgie on the side!"

"Good luck with that." Lori said sarcastically.

"I just wish we could help mom and dad..." Lincoln said sadly.

Lucy saw Detective Bullock deeply asleep at his desk. "Don't worry, Lincoln. We're busting out of here."

"We are?!" said Lincoln.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, we were just waiting for you to wake up." She turned to her second oldest sister. "Okay, Leni, do your thing."

Leni smiled and took out a bobby pin from her hair. She picked at the cell lock and it clicked open like magic. She pushed out the door to freedom. "Ta-da!"

"Nice! Let's go, Louds!" said Lincoln.

The Loud kids quietly snuck past the detective. Lori snatched the keys to Vanzilla off his desk.

* * *

Now back on the road, the Louds were ready to find their parents. They traveled to the outskirts of Gotham City.

Lisa looked at her tracking radar. "Alright, siblings. According to this, Mother and Father are outside Gotham City limits! We just have to stick to this path and we should be there before it's too late!"

"I just wish I could see Batman one more time." said Lucy. "I wanted to introduce him to Fangs." Fangs was Lucy's pet vampire bat, who was perched on her head. "Plus, Batman could help us get our parents back."

"Forget about him, Luc." said Lola.

"Yeah! Who needs a creepy guy in a bat costume when we got each other?" said Lana.

Just then, a black, heavily armored vehicle zipped right past Vanzilla.

Miffed, Lori rolled down the window and poked her head out. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING, MANIAC!"

Lynn poked her head out the window too. "YEAH! WHERE'D YOU GET YOUR LICENSE?! A CEREAL BOX?!"

"Sisters! Focus!" Lisa snipped.

"Look!" Lana pointed to the car that zipped past Lola. It sharply turned sideways, blocking the road. When Lori was forced to stop, Lana got out of Vanzilla and gasped in awe of the beautiful car. Tears formed in her eyes. "It's...beautiful!" She walked toward it but Lincoln stopped her.

"Lana! That car is not yours!" Lincoln chided. He tried to drag his sister back to Vanzilla.

Luan noticed how the car was detailed. "You know, this car looks kind of batty, don't you think?"

"Gasp! It must belong to Batman!" Lucy smiled at Fangs. "He must be here, Fangs! I can't wait for you to meet him!"

Fangs squeaked in excitement as he and Lucy got out.

"Guys! Stop!" Lori and the rest of the Louds got out of Vanzilla. "We got to get out of here before-"

It was too late. The car's door opened and the Batman emerged. He walked up to Lincoln and Lana, who both gulped in fear.

And Batman was not happy at all to see the kids again.

"So...is that your car?! It's amazing!" said Lana. "Especially the propulsion engine in the back!"

Lisa adjusted her glasses. "Indeed. I've never seen such an impressive vehicle."

Lucy approached Batman with Fangs on her arm. "Batman, I'd like you to meet Fangs."

Fangs squeaked a friendly squeak, waving his wing at Batman.

But the Dark Knight was not in the mood to make friends with pet bats. "How did you get here?" Batman demanded.

"Oh, we snuck out of jail and used Lisa's chip thingies to find our parents." Leni answered.

"Leni!" Lori hissed.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "What chips?"

"The tracking chips I implanted in our parental units." said Lisa, holding up her radar. "Being the gifted one, I'm always prepared for-"

"Lisa! You just gave me a great idea!" said Leni, interrupted her sister. "Why don't we all work together to save our parents? Batman, you know this city better than we do! And nobody knows our parents better than us! If we work together, our parents will be saved!"

Lori put her hands on her hips. "Leni, that is the dumbest idea you-" She paused. "Actually, that's probably the best idea you've ever had..." She was stunned to think her sister could come up with such a plan.

Leni blinked. "You're right! It is! Huh...that's a new one." Leni said, surprised herself. "Whoa, my head feels funny."

"Listen, you kids have no idea how dangerous this city is." Batman said coldly.

Lynn marched forward to the intimidating man. "Oh, yeah? Well, you don't know how dangerous we are, bub!" She pointed a finger at him. "How would you feel if something happened to your parents and you couldn't do a thing about it?!"

Batman felt himself flinch from Leni's words. He saw the Louds and saw the heartbreak in their eyes. But as the Batman, he was well aware of the various dangers that lurk in the darkness of Gotham City. Before Batman could open his mouth, a car came barreling toward Vanzilla.

"EVERYONE! OUT OF THE WAY!" Batman shouted.

The Louds moved fast as the car slammed right into Vanzilla! Metal and glass rained as the junky van was knocked off the road!

"NOOOOO! NOT VANZILLA!" Lori wailed. "Dad's gonna kill us!"

"Relax, it's not the first time Vanzilla's totaled." Lana said incredibly calm.

The car that destroyed Vanzilla pulled over. Batman stood behind the kids. The door opened and a man stepped out. A very, very unusual man.

The right side of his suit was white, but the left side was black. But that wasn't the most disturbing thing about him. Half of his face was normal, but the other half was grotesquely deformed. It was like he was two halves of completely different people sewn together.

Luna felt herself gag from the man's scarred face. "Dude, you might want to put some ointment on that."

"And that suit is a no." said Leni.

The two-faced man looked at the frightened Louds. "Never took you for a babysitter, Bats."

"What do you want, Two-Face?" snapped Batman.

The man called Two Face took out a gun. "I'm glad you asked. You're coming with us."

At the word 'us', Batman was struck from behind right in the back. It was an arrow dripping with a strange green liquid, rendering him unconscious.

"Batman!" Lucy shouted quietly. She rushed to help him but Lucy was surrounded by several strong looking men who aimed their guns at the Louds.

"I wouldn't if I were you, kid." said Two Face. He snapped his fingers and one of his henchmen dragged Batman to the villain's car.

"What do we do with the brats, Boss?" asked a henchman. "Shoot 'em?"

Each Loud turned white as Lincoln's hair. They watched Two Face eye them carefully, then he reached into his pocket and took out a coin. He gave it a flip, caught it, then looked to see what side it landed on.

"Luck's on your side, kids. The coin says you live." Two Face turned to his henchmen. "Let's go."

The Louds were dumbfounded as Two Face and his men retreated to their cars and made their getaway with Batman in tow.

"What...just happened?" said Luan.

Lincoln balled his fists. "I'll tell you what just happened." He looked at Vanzilla, their beloved yet dilapidated family car. "Because of us, Batman got himself captured. First our parents, now him. This time, it's even more personal." The boy spotted one of his suitcases that survived the crash. He ran over to retrieve it.

"Lincoln, what are you doing?!" asked Lori.

"Lori, we're going to make this right and save our parents and Batman." said Lincoln as he rummaged through his suitcase.

"Are you crazy, man?! You saw those guys and their guns!" said Lynn.

"I know. We weren't prepared. But now, it's time we suit up." Lincoln showed the contents of the suitcase to his sisters. They gasped in surprise.

"You actually packed that stuff?!" asked Lola in disbelief.

"Lincoln! This is serious!" said Lori. "We can't do this! We have to call the police!"

"We can't." Lincoln shook his head. "We just escaped from the law. If we go back there, we're going back in the slammer. So, we need to take matters into our own hands." His eyes softened. "Guys, we have to do this. And I know we can do this. We're the Loud family. We can do anything if we work together and fight for what's right. Now, who's ready to save the people we love?"

The Loud sisters looked at each other, unsure on what to decide until Lucy stepped forward. "I'm with you, Lincoln. Batman and our parents lives are at stake. We have to save them before it's too late."

"Agreed." said Lisa. "Lincoln, I'm in."

"Us too!" said Lola and Lana.

"Me three!" said Luan.

"I'm totes in!" said Leni.

"Let's rock!" said Luna.

"Ga-ga!" Lily raised her tiny fist.

Lynn pounded his fist into her palm. "Game on!"

Lincoln waited for Lori to protest, but the eldest sister smiled in agreement. "Let's literally do this!"

"Alright, fam." Lincoln donned his Ace Savvy mask. "Time to deal out some justice!"


	3. Chapter 3

In Arkum Asylum, Batman was wrapped up tight in a straightjacket as a massive, hulking man dragged the masked hero across the cold, hard floor.

"This is going to be quite the party, Batman." the man said. His voice was deep and surly. It was Bane, one of Batman's enemies.

Batman looked around and noticed all the guards had what looked like cards stuck tp their hats. It was the Mad Hatter's doing. They were all under mind control.

Stopping in a certain room, Bane threw the Dark Knight inside.

"Welcome to our new headquarters, Batman." said a voice Batman recognized all too well. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his arch nemesis, the Joker.

And not just the Joker, there was his girlfriend Harley Quinn and her best friend Poison Ivy, Two-Face, the Penguin, the Mad Hatter, the Riddler, and the Man-Bat.

"So, I'm guessing you're responsible for the kidnapping at Wayne Manor?" asked the Dark Knight.

The Joker laughed his signature laugh. "Nothing gets by you, Batsy." He snapped his fingers and a figure came out of the shadows. It was Alfred and Rita Loud dressed as a maid. They were wearing hats with one of the Mad Hatter's mind control cards. Alfred was wheeling in a tray with plates of lasagna.

"Since we're always locked away in the funny farm, we decided to make it our new headquarters!" Harley Quinn bragged. Rita handed a piece of lasagna to the crazed clown. She took her fork and enjoyed a bite. "MMMMMMM! Oh! It's like eating gold!"

The Joker enjoyed a slice as well. "I've never tasted anything like it! We kidnapped the best chef in the world!"

"So, you kidnapped Lynn Sr. just so he can cook for you?" said Batman.

"Precisely!" said Penguin. "I had a sample of his food one day while laying low in Royal Woods. I ate at the man's restaurant and his food was to DIE for!" The deranged man laughed. "It's about time we got some real food around here!"

Poison Ivy delicately popped a piece of lasagna in her mouth. "Kidnapping his wife and Wayne's butler was merely a bonus."

"Yeah! Having butlers and maids really fancies up the joint!" Harley finished her lasagna and handed her plate to Rita. "And when you're done, you can rub my tired wittle tootsies!" she cooed. "They're killing me!"

"So, what do we do with the bat?" asked Bane.

The Joker stood up. "Well, we could skin him alive." He tapped his chin, pondering. Strangle him, torture and dismember him. Oh, decisions, decisions!"

Poison Ivy stroked her gigantic Venus flytrap creature. "If you're going to do any of the above, save some of his scraps for my baby."

Suddenly, the ground started to crumble beneath Alfred and Rita's feet. They each fell down a respective hole.

"What the-?!" Joker and the villains ran over to the freshly dug holes. There was nothing there but the dark abyss. Batman noticed that these weren't regular holes. They were long and rectangular...like graves.

The stone wall was knocked down by a large, armored van. It was Vanzilla rebuilt and running! The doors opened and Lori, Leni, Lola, Lana and Lisa came out. But not as civilians, but as the Full House Gang!

Lori as the High Card, Leni as the Eleven of Hearts, Lola as the Queen of Diamonds, Lana as the Royal Flush, and Lisa as the Card Counter.

The villains just stared at the girls. Then burst out laughing.

"Well, aren't you all adorable!" the Joker cooed.

"We got this, Mistah J." said Harley. She took out her hammer and was ready to whack the Queen of Diamonds. Poison Ivy walked up to Card Counter. Smirking to herself as she was about to feed the four year old to her beloved plant.

The Queen of Diamonds used her cape of diamonds to shine a blinding light. Harley shut her eyes and reeled back. The Queen of Diamonds snarled as she pounced on Harley Quinn, beating the living daylights out of her.

Card Counter threw a vile of purple slime at Poison Ivy. The villainess yelped as she was saturated with the slime. "What is this?!"

Card Counter adjusted her glasses. "Just a formula of my own creation that negates your chlorokinesis."

"Making it easier to do this!" Lana lunged and slammed Poison Ivy across the face with her wrench, knocking her out.

"Let's do this, Eleven!" High Card took out what looked like a pair of fuzzy dice.

The Eleven of Hearts whipped out her stylish scarf. "On it!" The two sisters lashed out their weapons and tied up Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.

Bane was about to grab the kids until a flash of red and white whizzed by him. "What the-?!" Something strong jabbed him in the chest. He grunted as he fell to his knees. He was punched across the face several times by Lynn, who was the Strong Suit.

Batman watched in astonishment as Lynn lifted Bane and threw him across the room! The hulking goon groaned painfully, struggling to get up. But Strong Suit delivered the final blow by jumping up high and delivering an hard punch to his side. Bane screamed as he was unable to move.

"Oh, yeah! Strong Suit for the win!" Strong Suit yelled as she ripped out Jane's tubes from his back.

"How?!" asked the stunned Batman.

Strong Suit grinned as she flexed her muscles. "Just been working out." She kissed her biceps.

Card Counter frowned. "You wish. It's the fabric I invented that contracts and expands natural muscle movement and the jet powered roller skates that enhances your speed."

Batman saw the seams woven in Strong Suit's costume. They glowed red as the Strong Suit flexed. "Whatever." Strong Suit rolled her eyes.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Two Face took out his gun. Before he could shoot, the Queen of Diamonds zipped up to him and gave him her most adorable, innocent eyes. "Mr. Two-Face, is it true you face a two-headed silver dollar coin? I want to see the good side!"

Royal Flush zipped right up to Two-Face as well. "And I want to see the bad side!"

Two-Face froze as the twins looked at him with eager looks in their eyes.

"Can you show us the side I want to see?" asked the twins in unison.

Two-Face was caught off-guard as he looked between Lola and Lana. He instinctively took out his coin and flipped it, but before he could grab it, someone swooped down and grabbed the coin!

It was Luna as the Night Club! She came in flying thanks to her jet pack. "Thanks for the coinage, brah!"

"HEY!" Two-Face was about to chase after her until he fell through another grave freshly dug up. The Man-Bat flapped his way toward Night Club, but the rock-n-rolling hero strummed her guitar and released a powerful sound wave. The Man-Bat squealed in pain as he covered his ears and fell in submission.

Night Club continued to wildly play her guitar and wail at the top of her lungs. The whole room shook from the noise! Everyone was forced to cover their ears. Joker, Penguin, the Mad Hatter, the Riddler, and the Ventriloquist ran out of the room.

"Thank you, Arkum! Goodnight!" Night Club yelled, finally seizing her sound assault.

Strong Suit ripped Batman out of his straightjacket. "You okay, Batman?"

"You kids shouldn't be here!" snapped Batman.

"Oh, cut the crud, Batman! We just saved your life!" Strong Suit snipped. "Show a little respect!"

Batman looked over and saw Vanzilla. He noticed the parts used to fix it looked very familiar. "Did you rip the parts off my car to fix your van?" he growled.

Queen of Diamonds pointed an accusatory finger at her twin sister. "She did it!"

"Oh, come on! You fink!" snapped Royal Flush.

The Batman took off to chase after the rest of the villains. But as soon as he stepped out, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Most of the inmates who were helping the villains were lying unconscious. He took off to find the rest of the villains, as he ran, he smelled an awful, rancid stench filled the air. He quickly put on a gas mask and continued to find the criminals.

Batman finally spotted them. Joker, Penguin, Riddler, and the Mad Hatter about to reach the exit when a flurry of playing cards rained down and exploded, forcing them to reel back from their only way out.

When the dust cleared, Batman discovered the rest of the Full House Gang. Luan as the Joker, Lincoln as Ace Savvy, and Lily as the Deuce.

"Curiouser and curiouser!" said the Mad Hatter.

Ace Savvy whipped out a hand of playing cards. "You bet your top hat is it!" He threw the cards and the Mad Hatter tried to run, but the cards struck him and they exploded on impact, knocking the little man out cold.

Ace smiled in success. "Gotta love these exploding cards!"

The Riddler tried to grab the Deuce. But the baby pointed her rear at him and released a mighty blast of smelly, putrid gas. The Riddler gagged from the awful stench. The Deuce saw her chance and threw several dirty diaper bombs at the villain.

Batman couldn't help but grimace at the scene. That explains the revolting stench Batman smelled earlier.

Luan as the Joker took out a spring-loaded boxing glove and punched the Riddler square in the face. "In your face!" Luan laughed.

Seeing this girl as a comedic do-gooder, Joker immediately took it personally. "There can only be one Joker in this city!" he growled. He charged toward Luan but the Batman delivered a hard punch across the mad clown's jaw.

The Joker staggered, shaking off the pain. He glared at his arch enemy. "You were always a buzzkill, Batsy." He and the Dark Knight started throwing punches.

Penguin started firing his umbrella gun at the Full House Gang. Ace, Luan Joker, and the Deuce ran for cover in one of the cells. "What do we do?! He's got us trapped!" said Ace.

The Penguin cackled as he closed in on the cell. "Filling you kids full of holes is just the thing to lower the Batman's spirit!"

But the only hole made was the one Penguin fell right through. A grave-shaped hole.

Back to Batman and Joker, the clown has just about had it, but not the Batman. "Don't make it any worse, Joker." said Batman, his fists up and ready for more.

"Worse?! HA!" The Joker laughed. "I can do this all night, Batsy!"

"Excuse me." said a morbid voice. The Joker screamed as he saw Lucy right behind him. She was dressed as the Eight of Spades. Fangs was sitting on her shoulder.

"Another one of you brats?!" Joker growled. "I don't know where all of you came from, but I'm going to-" He tried to grab Lucy, but the goth girl swung her spade shovel to swat his hand away and jump back.

"I don't think my new friends would like that." said the Eight of Spades. She stuck two fingers in her mouth and let out a sharp whistle.

The whistle echoed through the asylum. And Then, a squeaking noise was heard. A squeaking noise that started to grow. Hearing the noise coming from above their heads, Batman and the Joker looked up and to both of their shock, they saw dozens of bats looking down at them with their beady little eyes.

The bats screeched as they swooped down and attacked the Joker. The villain screamed as he was bitten and scratched all over. He fell over, overwhelmed by the Eight of Spades' bat brigade.

Batman wouldn't believe this if he didn't see it with his own eyes. He just watched a little girl summon an army of bats to defeat the Joker. He looked over and saw the Eight of Spades, watching the Joker being bat meal for her friends. An uncharacteristic chill came when the Dark Knight saw her smile from the carnage.

"We made so many friends here in Gotham." said the Eight of Spades as a few bats flocked around her.

"Nice job, Full House Gang!" said Ace Savvy. The rest of the gang all came together, including Lynn Sr., Rita, and Alfred. They were all safe and sound without a scratch. The police swarmed Arkum and made arrests left and right.

"Oh! I'm so proud of you, my little superheroes!" Rita said, gleefully hugging Ace Savvy and the Eight of Spades. She was happy to be alive, free of mind control, and reunited with her children.

Lynn Sr. saw Batman and gulped. "But, uh...who is that?" he asked, nervously hiding behind Lori.

"Oh, right!" Lucy pulled her father out of hiding. "Dad, Mom, this is Batman. He's the hero of Gotham City!"

"Yeah! You should have seen him crack that crazy clown across the face so many times! WHAM!" said Lynn, punching the air.

But Batman wasn't in the mood for flattery. "What I want to know is how you kids did all this!"

Lisa adjusted her glasses. "I'm glad you asked. I effortlessly hacked into Arkum's computer system and gathered the information needed, including the strengths and weaknesses in the criminal profiles of certain inmates. That's when I built weapons more suited for this operation."

"Yeah! Card Counter really hooked us up!" said Lola, twirling her diamond cape.

"And this turbo spade shovel was perfect for digging all those graves!" said Lucy. "I can't remember the last time I felt this happy!" Her face had very little change in emotion.

Commisioner James Gordon came onto the scene. He just stared at the Full House Gang. "Friends of yours?" he asked Batman.

Batman looked at the kids, who smiled. "You could say that." the Dark Knight answered.

James looked through his clipboard. "Well, I'm not sure how to explain this to the office but..." He looked up and saw the Batman had left.

"Whoa!" gasped Lincoln, as did his sisters. "He's gone!"

"Amazing!" Lucy said in awe.

* * *

At the Gotham Grand Hotel, the charity dinner had begun and all the guests dined on Lynn's delicious food.

Lynn Sr. hugged his wife in success. "Honey, I really outdid myself!"

"You sure did, Lynn!" Rita kissed her husband on the cheek. "And so are the kids!" They watched their kids entertaining the guests. They were happy to no longer be the Full House Gang and just be themselves. Luna was strumming her guitar, Luan was doing stand-up comedy with her ventriloquist dummy, Mr. Coconuts, Lincoln was performing magic tricks, and Lucy was doing fortune telling while the rest of the kids were enjoying the party, especially the chocolate fountain.

"Those are quite some kids you have there, Lynn." said a silky smooth voice. The parents turned and saw Bruce Wayne himself.

"Yep! They sure are, Mr. Wayne!" Lynn Sr. waved to his children. "Kids! There's someone here you'd want to meet!"

The kids stopped what they were doing and ran over to the billionaire bachelor. The girls swooned instantly. "Hi, Mr. Wayne." they gushed in unison. Well, except Lucy.

Lincoln waved. "Nice to meet you, Sir." he said politely.

"Hey." Lucy droned as she held Lily in her arms. "Sigh..."

"What's wrong, Lucy?" asked Rita.

Lucy was silent.

"She just misses the Batman." Lincoln answered for his sister. "He really cast a spell on her."

Lily looked up at Bruce Wayne. She stared and stared at him until she gasped. She smiled wide and reached her little hands out to the man, wanting to be held by him. Lucy, seeing this, gave her youngest sibling to the billionaire bachelor.

The baby girl squealed with glee as she snuggled in Bruce's arms. Bruce smiled seeing Lily so happy. "She sure is friendly, isn't she?"

"Ba-ma!" Lily cooed, pointing at Bruce.

Lucy perked up. She approached Bruce a bit closer to get a good look. Lucy would never admit it, he was quite handsome. Such a strong, muscular build underneath that tuxedo, that deep, soulful voice, and that square jaw.

Just like Batman...

"GASP!" Lucy breathed, stepping back.

"What's wrong, Lucy?!" asked Lincoln.

Lucy looked at Lily. The baby Loud gave a wink. Bruce said nothing as he waited for Lucy's response.

Catching on, Lucy smiled at Bruce Wayne. "Oh, nothing, Lincoln. I...think I just realized what an amazing man you are, Mr. Wayne." She started to blush.

Lynn Sr. gasped. "Lucy! You're smiling?! And blushing?!"

"Camera!" Rita took out her phone and started taking pictures. Lucy didn't mind.

And neither did Bruce. These kids were special...and clearly not to be underestimated. There was no better team than a family united.


End file.
